stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Christianson
|occupation = Doctor |rank = Lieutenant commander |insignia1 = }} Charlie Christionson was a Starfleet medical officer. (Star Trek: Eagle) Early life He was born and raised in the city of Toronto, Canada. Once of age he joined Starfleet following in the footsteps of his father, Nick Christianson, who is a high ranking member of Starfleet security. During the war with the klingon empire on 2256-2257 he was a teenage living on earth. He was present on the colony Terra Nova during the surprise attack. During the battle he asked to help in any way he could. He was asked to help field medics during fire fights to help wounded men. This event would inspire him to become a doctor. The year after the war he joined starfleet academy. Even though his father hoped he would become a security officer he became a doctor instead. CMO of the Eagle In 2269, Commodore Shrelic requested that he become the chief medical officer on his first officer Zach Banner’s new ship, the . But Mr. Christianson was already serving on the USS Rossbach on a deep space mission and would not be back in time for launch. Instead, a Lt. Miller was given a temporarily promoted to lieutenant commander for the first few weeks of the Eagle s voyage. Once he returned for deep space, he took his position on the Eagle as chief Medical officer. In early 2270 the doctor accompanied the captain on bored his old ship, the . Unknown when they beamed over the ship was controlled by an insane alien computer. He and Michele Tyler were sent down to back up control to deactivate the shields so they could beam back to the Eagle. Once there the alien computer caused the control panel to explode seriously hurting Ms. Tyler. He was able to keep the commander alive long enough for the captain to destroy the computer and beam back to the Eagle. During a mission to pick up classified cargo from Epsilon Indi IV, Christianson and Clause Elberg were kidnapped by a group of pirates. Once onboard, they found it was one of Elberg's former officers, Nick Sather, who had defected. When the pirates were about to have Elberg and Christianson subjected to their stolen klingon mind-sifter, the two were able to escape. Elberg found a power sub-junction and was able to temporarily shut down the pirate vessel’s cloaking device, making it possible for the Eagle to find them, but Sather was still able to find Elberg and bring him to the interrogation chamber while Christianson was able to fined the stolen cargo. However, the Eagle was able to fined the pirate vessel and rescue the two Starfleet officers. War on Ekos Christianson was one of the members of the mission on shuttle craft Goddard along with Clause Elberg and Mark Brennen, this mission was to bring Commodore Alexander Enwright to a conference with the First Federation at Deep Space 3. During the journey to link up with the USS Yorktown, the shuttlecraft was attacked by Elasi Pirates. The same ship that had attacked the USS Eagle recently under command of Captain Seluk. Seluk, only needed the Commodore and left the other starfleet crew for dead. The shuttle crew was able to make it to a nearby M-class planetoid, unknown to them at the time it was Ehre, on the outer rim of the Eko-zaon system. Once landed Brennen, he offered to go out on foot and find if the planet had intelligent life or at least a supply of food. But after several hours, after no word from Brennen, Christianson offered to go out on foot to fined him. Once on foot he found a surprise, a soldier dressed in the uniform of the SS of the old earth state of Nazi Germany. Both he and Elberg assumed that this soldier was an Ekosion, the same influenced by John Gill years before. Once the soldier tracked the shuttle's location he opened fire with his Mauser rifle. Clause had a plan to fake a surrender, while the soldier was distracted by Clause, Christianson fired his phaser to stun the attacker. After the attack Clause was able to steal the Ekosion's uniform in order to fined what happened to Brennen, Christianson was tasked with watching the captured ekosion. he spent the time to teach the soldier about the real history behind the government that Gill based his planets ideology off of. it was not until over a week until a near by story fleet vessel was able to find them. (Star Trek: Eagle) Service record Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Star Trek: Eagle